Traditionally, containers for shipping glass products have generally included conventional cardboard box type shipping containers having different types of insulating material therein such as simple loose fill Styrofoam “peanuts,” as an example. Another variety of conventional insulated shipping container utilizes panels or containers made of an insulating material, such as expanded polystyrene (EPS). While EPS may be formed into a desired shape and acceptable shock absorbent properties for many shipping needs, EPS is a relatively expensive insulating material.
Containers including EPS are often provided in a modular form. Individual sections of EPS are pre-formed using conventional methods, typically with beveled edges. The panels are then inserted into a conventional cardboard box type of shipping container, one section against each wall, to create an interior cavity within the container. In this arrangement, the beveled edges of adjacent panels form seams at the corners of the container. A product is placed in the cavity and a plug, such as a thick polyester foam pad, is placed over the top of the product before the container is closed and prepared for shipping. In some embodiments, an EPS panel is also included as part of a floor accepting a product bottom.
Alternatively, an insulated body may be injection molded from expanded polystyrene, forming a cavity therein and having an open top to access the cavity. A product is placed in the cavity, typically along with coolant, and a cover is placed over the open end, such as the foam plug described above or a cover foam from EPS.
For shipping particularly sensitive products, expanded rigid polyurethane containers are often used, as expanded polyurethane has properties genuinely superior to EPS. Typically, a cardboard container is provided having a box insert therein, defining a desired insulation space between the insert and the container. Polyurethane foam is injected into the insulation space, generally filling the space and generally adhering to the container at an insert. A foam plug may be placed over the product, or a lid may be formed from expanded polyurethane, typically having a flat or possibly inverted top hat shape.
Polyurethane containers use two cardboard boxes nested together with polyurethane injected into the space between the boxes. When polyurethane is injected into such a container, it adheres generally to the walls of both the inner and outer cardboard box. Thus, the cardboard and insulation may have to be disposed of together, preventing recycling of the container. Further, the cost of manufacturing, shipping, and installing EPS inserts with the cardboard containers is inefficient, plus the costs of shipping and installing cardboard containers that are capable of being broken down into manageable parts are relatively high. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved shipping container to maintain sensitive material, such as glass containers, while reducing the shipping space required and manufacturing resources. Various aspects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and embodiments described herein.